L'enfant du mal
by Minerva1997
Summary: L'enfant du mal raconte l'insertion de l'enfant de Voldemort 15 ans après la mort de celui-ci à Poudlard, maintenant diriger par Minerva Mcgonnagal. Rebondissements et romance!
1. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre : L'enfant du mal

-Mais vous n'y pensez pas! Qu'arrivera-t-il si un jour le ministre vennait à l'apprendre?

-Je vous en prie Minerva, le fait d'être la directrice de Poudlard vous donne le droit de prendre des décisions concernant l'école, des décisions, dont le ministre n'est strictement pas concerné.

-Je crois, monsieur, qu'une telle requête vennant de votre part concerne entièrement le Ministre de la magie puisqu'il est sujet ici de notre sécurité à tous.

-Mais il n'y aura aucun danger à integrer le jeune Brawley à votre école!

-Dites plutôt le jeune Jédusor!

-Vous savez très bien, madame, que Travis Brawley n'a jamais eu de contact avec ses parents biologiques! Et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry Potter a tué son géniteur il y a plus de quinze ans déjà!

-Et sa mère dans tout cela? Il y a bien une mère?

-Bien sûr que si. Cependant, depuis la naissance de l'enfant, elle à disparût! Probablemment morte qui sait?

-Et pourquoi vous tennez si particulièrement à ce que cet enfant intègre notre école, docteur Clodius?

-Pour qu'il est droit à une éducation tout à fait normale. Depuis son tout jeune âge cet orphelin se fait rejetter. Partout où il met les pieds. Tout le monde le suspecte de vouloir vanger son père et de vouloir honorer son sang alors qu'il ne saît même pas lui-même de quelle famille il découle.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, il me semble…

-Il me semble dangereux peut-ête? Croyez-moi Minerva j'étudie Barthy Brawley depuis qu'il est vennu au monde et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est en aucun cas, une possible menace pour la sécurité d'autri. Même que ces capacités magiques sont extrêment avancées pour son âge!

-Mais c'est en quoi! N'avez-vous donc aucunement peur qu'il se serve de ses précieux dons…

-Je vous pari ma baguette que non seulement il sera un jeune sorcier tout-à-fait normale, mais qu'il saura en plus un atout important pour l'école.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir en aviser le Ministre de la magie dans ce cas?

-Vous savez tout comme moi que l'idée de monsieur le Ministre est déjà toute construite en ce qui concerne ce sujet. D'après lui, Barthy se rebellerais dès qu'il en saurait plus sur ses origines et je le cite : «Ils ont le sens de la famille ces Jédusor, c'est un fait que nous avons put remarquer au fil du temps.»

-Docteur Clodius, même si je le voulais, le Ministre ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte, car depuis sa nomination, il vient régulièrement à Poudlard et s'implique fortement dans son administation.

-Il y aurait peut-être un moyen qu'il n'en saches rien…

-Ah oui! Et comment à votre avis? Demanda-t-elle s'en vraiment attendre de réponse sérieuse.

-Sortilège de désillusion et changement de nom.

Elle alla se mettre à ricaner quand elle s'apercu après un petit silence qu'il était très sérieu.

-Je n'ai crainte monsieur que l'enfant finirait par se douter de quelque chose si du jour au lendemain il n'avait plus le même nom!

-Pas si nous jettions à la fois un sortilège sur l'enfant et à l'enfant.

-Je ne suis plus tout-à-faite sûre de vous suivre docteur.

-Voyez-vous Minerva si nous jettions un sortilège de désillusion très puissant sur l'enfant afin de modifier son apparence aux yeux des autres et un autre sur l'efant de sorte que, à chaque fois qu'il entend son nouveau prénom il se reconnaisse…

-Il sagirait ici de magie très complexe!

-N'êtes-vous donc pas l'une des sorcières les plus puissants de cet ère?

-Certes, mais pourquoi prendrai-je tous ces risques pour cet enfant?

-Parce que justement c'est un enfant.

-Mais…

-Un enfant, comme un autre.

Il y eut un soudain silence. Il avait trouvé les mots justes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre #2

22 juillet-15h25-Foyer de Barthy Brawley

On cogne à la porte.

-Chéri peux-tu aller ouvrir s'il-te-plaît? demanda Colombe Brawley à son fils les deux mains plongées dans l'évier à frotter de vieux chaudrons.

Le petit Barthy mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit sa baguette magique. Il l'agita de haut en bas et la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant paraître une silhouette masculine.

Mrs Brawley se retourna et comprit rapidement de quelle manière son fils venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Barthy! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas te servir de la magie? Qu'aurais tu fais si c'était un moldu qui…

-Calmez-vous Colombe, dit l'homme en franchissant le cadre de porte. Ce n'est que moi.

-Je sais bien Dr Clodius, mais tout de même…

-Bonjour Barthy comment vas-tu? demanda l'homme à l'intention du jeune homme.

L'enfant ne se sentis aucunement gêné en la présence du docteur, bien au contraire. Cet homme, qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge a toujours été présent pour lui et c'était à ce jour, son seul et unique véritable ami. L'homme en question était grand, mais très mince. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire et il tenait dans ses mains un petit chapeau melon de même couleur que son habit. Barthy devina qu'il avait dû l'enlever un peu avant que la porte s'ouvre par acte de politesse.

-Très bien docteur, assura le petit.

-Excellent Barthy.

-Pourrais-je savoir la raison de votre visite docteur? Simple visite de courtoisie? demanda Mrs Brawley.

-Non Colombe pas aujourd'hui, ma visite est accompagnée d'une bonne nouvelle.

-Une bonne nouvelle?

Le docteur Clodius se pencha vers Barthy.

-Tu te souviens de l'école de magie que je te parlais quand tu étais plus jeune?

-Le château où s'est passé la grande bataille? Où Harry Potter a battu Voldemort? Là…

-Oui à cet endroit même, et bien figure toi donc que je suis allé parler à la directrice hier au soir et elle t'invite personnellement à venir étudier à Poudlard.

Aussitôt que docteur Clodius eut fini sa phrase les yeux du jeune Barthy se remplit de scintillement. Il avait toujours été passionné par Poudlard et il rêvait qu'un jour il puisse y faire ses études. Chaque soir, il s'endormait en lisant _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et chaque matin il se réveillait de même. C'était son livre préféré, cela devait bien être la huitième fois au moins qu'il le lisait au complet en prenant bien le temps de bien visualiser chaque petit détail qui y était inscrit. Poudlard le fascinait et c'est sans compter le fait que c'était là que son idole de toujours y avait fait ses études et y avait mené le combat qui changea la vie de chaque sorcier de ce monde. À chaque période d'Halloween, il se dirigea vers le miroir et se dessinait au crayon feutre un éclair d'un rouge vif au niveau du front. La marque du survivant, celle d'Harry Potter.

-On part maintenant? demanda-t-il en accourant vers son manteau.

-Oh non bonhomme, pas tout de suite, commença le docteur en souriant. Cette semaine tu iras avec ta mère sur le chemin de traverse. Tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la rentrée. Puis, tu devras attendre quelques jours afin que moi et la directrice de l'école puissions régler quelques petits détails.

-Quelques petits détails? répéta la Mrs Brawley incertaine.

-Pourrais-je vous parler seule à seule un instant s'il-vous-plaît Colombe?

/

Colombe Brawley n'était pas tout à fait sûre de bien comprendre l'idée du docteur.

-Écoutez docteur, vous comme moi, l'avons regardé grandir et évoluer, et nous savons pertinemment qu'il est loin d'être comme son père biologique. Paul et moi l'avons élevé dans un environnement sain en lui apprenant l'art de la magie et en lui répétant sans cesse qu'il ne devra l'utiliser prudemment et pour servir le bien.

-Je sais Colombe, mais ce n'est que par précaution que j'ai pensé à cela. Les autres parents ne voudront jamais que «l'enfant du mal» intègre l'école, et encore moins le ministère.

-Mais n'aviez-vous jamais fait part de vos études et des résultats donnés à personne?

-Évidemment, mais le fait est que dès que la gazette du sorcier s'est empresser d'écrire un article et depuis ce jour, les versions se multiplient et personnes ne veulent prendre de chance. L'idée qu'il y est sur cette Terre un prochain seigneur des ténèbres ne rassure personne.

-Vous n'y croyez pas tout de même? Vous ne pensez pas que Barthy pourrait succéder un jour Lord Voldemort?

-Non, dit l'homme comme essayant de se rassurer lui-même. Cependant, je crois qu'il serait bénéfique pour l'enfant de profiter au maximum de l'éducation et du savoir que pourrait lui apporter sept années à l'école de magie la plus réputée dans le monde des sorciers. Sans compter le fait que dès qu'il se montrera en public quelqu'un finira par découvrir sa vraie identité. Car, on ne peut le nier, la ressemblance entre lui et Tom Jédusor, lorsqu'il avait son âge, est frappante.

-Personne ne se souvient à quoi ressemblait Tom Jédusor lorsqu'il avait onze ans!

-À vous croyez? Même après tous les bouquins qu'ils ont sortis sur sa vie?

La femme n'était toujours pas convaincue de la manœuvre, mais accepta tout de même de se prêter au jeu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre #3

22h30-Salle des enseignants de Poudlard

Debout devant une longue table en bois massif entourée de chaises fait du même matériau, Minerva Mcgonnagal attendait que le dernier enseignant qu'elle venait de convoqué arrive.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Directrice, pourquoi nous avoir convoqués? demanda un petit homme à la voix aigüe. Sa chaise semblait être montée sur de plus longues pattes que celles des autres, cela était évidemment dû à sa forte petite taille.

-Patience Filius, il faut d'abord que le professeur Slogurn arrive.

Après de longues minutes, Horace Slughorn arriva et prit place derrière la table, juste à côté d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Bonjour Tila, dit-il en s'assoyant.

La directrice s'assura que tout le monde était présent et agita sa baguette en direction de la porte.

-Collaporta, incanta-t-elle.

La porte se ferma accompagnée d'un fort bruit de succion.

-Assurdiato, toujours en direction de la porte.

-Pourquoi toutes ces précautions Minerva? demanda le professeur Filius Flitwick.

-Avant que je commence, je dois vous avertir, cette conversation doit restée confidentiel. Au plus haut point, commença la directrice. Vous devez me donner votre parole que vous N'en direz rien ou vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois firent un hochement de tête positif.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez déjà, la rentrée arrive à grand pas. Cette année, Poudlard accueillera un élève spécial. Barthy Brawley.

- Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, dit le professeur Slughorn contrarié. Barthy Brawley…Barthy Brawley, se répéta-t-il en espérant se souvenir.

-Et si je vous disais Barthy Jédusor ou «l'enfant du mal» ? Cela vous rappellerait quelque chose.

-Oh oui c'est cela Barthy Brawley l'enfant du mal! dit le professeur Sloghurn content d'avoir enfin trouvé. Quoi? L'enfant du mal va venir étudier à Poudlard? s'exclama-t-il sur un tout autre ton.

Bien que les deux autres professeurs n'avaient pas réagirent verbalement aux propos de la directrice, elle savait que cela leur déplaisait, elle le devinait grâce à leur réaction faciale.

-Eh… Madame la directrice n'est-ce pas… imprudent? demanda Tila.

-Professeur Farris, je crois que je suis en mesure de déterminer ce qui est prudent ou imprudemment lorsque qu'il s'agit du bienêtre de mon école.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle directrice, je crois… commença le professeur Flitwick, bien qu'il savait que Mcgonnagal n'apprécierait guère sa remarque.

-J'ai été assuré par l'un des meilleurs docteurs de toute la Grande-Bretagne qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Et si cela ne vous rassure pas assez, sachez que j'ai l'intention de prendre des précautions.

-Des précautions? répéta Sloghurn, voulant en savoir d'avantage.

-Oui, d'abord sachez que le jeune Barthy Brawley ne sait absolument rien en ce qui concerne le fait que son père biologique est Lord Voldemort, secondement, il est plutôt avancé en matière de magie alors attendez-vous à… à presque tout venant de sa part. Cependant, je sais très bien qu'en l'emmenant ici, les autres élèves devineront très rapidement qui il est réellement. C'est pourquoi, je lui donnerai un nouveau nom. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de son apparence physique, je lui jetterai un sortilège de désillusion très puissant de manière à ce que personne ne le voie comme il est réellement. Puis, je lui jetterai à lui-même un autre sortilège de même type afin qu'il croit réellement qu'il s'est toujours appelé et à toujours ressemblé à ce que je vais modifier chez lui. Finalement, je lui jetterai un sortilège d'oubliette afin qu'il n'aye plus aucun souvenir du moment où je lui jetterai les sorts.

Elle reprit son souffle, les autres la regardait présentement comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle avait commis un meurtre.

-Ah oui, et j'ai déjà enchanté le choixpeau magique afin qu'il l'envoie directement à Gryffondor afin qu'il ne puisse pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Des questions?

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel, les trois professeurs essayaient de tout assimiler dans leur tête.

-Eh… une seule, pourquoi nous avoir tous les trois mis au courant.

-Parce que voyez-vous, Professeur Farris, bien que vous soyez professeur de métamorphose, vous êtes également la directrice de Gryffondor. Je désire donc que vous me fassiez un rapport sur le comportement de l'enfant une fois toutes les deux semaines. Pensez-vous en être capable? demanda la directrice Mcgonnagal d'un ton qui ne lui laissait pas le choix de répondre non.

-Bien sûr.

On voyait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais la directrice ne s'en préoccupa point et se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick.

-J'aimerais bien que vous m'assistiez lors des enchantements. Vous allez me secondez.

-Bien Directrice.

Elle tourna les talons faisant maintenant face au professeur Sloghurn.

-Horace, vous allez inscrire Barthy Brawley parmi les élèves de votre club. Question de toujours avoir un œil sur l'enfant.

-D'accord, surtout si cela est vrai qu'il possède de grandes capacités magiques!

-Je vous l'assure Horace, rajouta la directrice.

-Et quel genre?

-Vous verrez…vous verrez…Donc on est d'accord, pas un mot à personne de cette conversation, compris?

Les trois enseignants hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement avant de se lever. Mcgonnagal ressortit sa baguette et la pointa à nouveau en direction de la porte.

-Finite Incatantem. Allohomora.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre #4

15h22-Domicile de Barthy Brawley

Minerva Mcgonnagal venait de transplaner accompagné du professeur Flitwick juste devant la maison de Barty Brawley. Ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Mcgonnagal frappa. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de retirer son poing fermé de la porte que quelqu'un vint ouvrir, signe que les habitants de cette maison les attendaient à cette heure précisément. Un homme de forte corpulence et au crâne dégarni apparût et les invita à entrer.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Paul Brawley, père de Barthy et voici ma femme Colombe, dit l'homme en désignant sa femme d'un geste de main. Et voici notre petit Barthy.

Le jeune homme apparût devant la directrice et s'inclina. Il était petit, mince, cela paraissait que Paul n'était pas son vrai père, et portait un habit de soirée noir. Il se présenta et s'inclina.

-Relève-toi, petit, dit Mcgonnagal esquissant un petit sourire. Je suis Minerva Mcgonnagal, directrice de Poudlard et voici le professeur de sortilèges Filius Flitwick.

-Bonjour monsieur, bonjour madame, dit-il avant de s'incliner une seconde fois.

La directrice fût étonnée de la politesse avec laquelle l'enfant agissait.

-Bon sachez que je ne dispose que de très peu de temps alors débutons, s'exclama la directrice. Professeur Flitwick vous êtes prêt?

Le petit homme sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et la pointa vers l'enfant, puis Mcgonnagal fit de même. Aussitôt, Mr et Mrs Brawley reculèrent d'un même pas et Barthy sembla être craintif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien du tout, dit le professeur Flitwick. Baguette Parée, Minerva! Un… Deux… Trois!

L'enfant tremblait de tout son corps, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il serait question de lui jeter des sortilèges. Au même moment que les deux sorciers finissait de formuler les enchantements, Barthy sortit sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement rapide, leurs baguettes furent projeter dans les airs.

-Comment a-t-il fait, demanda le professeur Flitwick en se retournant vers la directrice. Un sortilège informuler? À son âge?

Mcgonnagal ne répondit pas. Le docteur Clodius lui avait parlé de certaines «capacités magiques avancés», mais jeter des sortilèges informulé, jamais. Elle était sous le choc. Comment un jeune homme de onze ans arrivait-il à faire ceci alors que plus de la moitié du corps enseignant de Poudlard n'y parvenait même pas! Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Désoler, mais qu'est-ce que vous comptiez me faire?

-Rien du tout, nous faisons cela à presque tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, mentit le professeur Flitwick en allant chercher les baguettes au sol.

-Ah bon, pourtant j'en ai jamais entendu parler, même dans tous les bouquins sur Poudlard que j'ai lu.

-Normale, c'est une nouvelle procédure. Bon nous allons recommencer d'accord. Cette fois, laisse nous faire, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal Barthy, assura Mcgonnagal.

L'enfant reprit sa place de départ et les deux sorciers pointèrent de nouveau leurs baguettes.

-Baguette parée, Minerva! Un… Deux… Trois!

Quelques paroles mais aucun bruit, aucun éclair de lumière. Pourtant, l'apparence de Barthy changea tranquillement aux yeux de tous. Ses cheveux, qui étaient auparavant blonds étaient maintenant brun foncé. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur noisette à un vert émeraude et il grandit de quelques centimètres. Puis, tranquillement, de petites taches de rousseur s'installèrent sur ces deux joues et son teint s'éclaircit légèrement. Le jeune était maintenant méconnaissable.

Voyant l'expression des parents, Mcgonnagal devina que le sortilège fonctionnait.

-Barthy comment te sens-tu? demanda Flitwick.

-Comme avant, rien s'est produit!

La directrice regarda Flitwick rediriger sa baguette magique vers l'enfant et elle fit de même.

-Baguette parée, un… Deux… Trois!

Toujours aucun effet auditif ou visible, mais cette fois, grâce au sortilège formulé, l'enfant se voit sous une nouvelle apparence.

-Professeur Flitwick, dit la directrice simplement.

Le professeur redirigea une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers Barthy, mais cette fois Mcgonnagal ne l'imita pas. À présent, le professeur de sortilèges chuchotait des incantations et la directrice regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux. On aurait dit que Barthy était maintenant sous hypnose.

-Répète après moi petit, je m'appelle Samuel Baxter.

-Je m'appelle Samuel Baxter, répéta le jeune.

-Bien, maintenant, Je m'appelle Samuel Baxter, j'ai onze ans et mes parents travaillent pour le ministère de la magie. J'ai deux sœurs, Brigitte Baxter et Sophie Baxter. J'ai un chien nommé Clifford.

Au fur et à mesure que Mcgonnagal parlait, l'enfant répétait.

Elle continua ainsi, en lui donnant sa nouvelle adresse, de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle vie. À près plusieurs minutes, Flitwick baissa sa baguette et l'enfant tomba par terre tranquillement et s'endormi. Mr Brawley prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le déposa sur le divan.

-Faut-il que je le réveille, demanda Mr Brawley.

-Non, surtout pas. En ce moment-même, il est en train d'assimiler dans sa tête la nouvelle vie que je viens de lui créer. Il a besoin de repos.

-Une dernière chose, dit le professeur Flitwick. Vous vous en occupez directrice?

Mcgonnagal leva sa baguette une dernière fois vers l'enfant et la fit rouler dans sa main.

-Oubliette, prononça la directrice.

-Bien maintenant, il se verra tel que nous nous le voyons. Il a changé de nom et de corps. Tous ces anciens souvenirs concernant votre famille et sa vie d'avant ont été modifiés. En jetant l'enchantement à votre enfant, cela a eu un impact direct sur vous. À votre travail comme dans la rue, les gens agiront et vous parlerons comme si vous aviez toujours été M et Mrs Baxter. On s'est occupé de changer les noms de tous vos comptes et dossiers.

Les parents de l'enfant se regardaient incrédule.

-Bon maintenant il faut partir.

Et les deux retransplanèrent en direction du château.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre #5

14h20-Grande Salle de Poudlard

La veille de la rentrée, tous les professeurs et tout le personnel de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle afin de préparer le château à l'arrivée des élèves. Des guirlandes inspirées des couleurs des quatre maisons apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les enseignants firent danser leurs baguettes dans les aires. Pendant que la grande directrice de l'école pratiqua son discours devant l'autel en or qui était placé à l'extrémité de la salle, entre les longues tables de bois alignées à la verticale pour les élèves, et la table des enseignants, plusieurs elfs de maison se promenèrent dans les allés nettoyant les planchers de quelques coups de serpillère.

La décoration était presque fini d'être installée et les planchers presque secs quand soudain, les grandes portes de bronze qui donnait accès à la pièce s'ouvrit tranquillement et un homme fit apparition dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il eut traversé le cadre de porte, tout le monde se tut et tourna la tête en direction de cet inconnu.

-Minerva, cria l'homme au travers de la pièce. Alors c'est ça ton école? Pas mal.

La directrice marcha vers l'homme d'un pas pressé et alla lui faire une accolade.

-Vindictus, comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon toujours sous le regard interrogateur des autres personnes présentes.

Le dénommé Vindictus, maintenant éclairé par les centaines de chandelles décorant le plafond de la salle, devenu plus visible. Il n'était pas très grand, ni gros. Il avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui arrêtaient au milieu du dos et de longs sourcils broussailleux de même couleur que sa chevelure. Il avait le teint d'une extrême clarté qui ressortait d'avantage puisqu'il portait une longue robe de voyage foncée. Il avait sur l'épaule un petit lézard bleu et vert qui avait la gueule très près de l'oreille de l'homme. Elle s'ouvrait et se refermait sans arrêt comme si l'animal lui chuchotait des paroles à l'oreille.

-Viens, viens, lui dit Mcgonnagal avant de l'entraîner par le bras devant l'autel. Je vais te présenter.

Une fois devant l'autel, elle lui lâcha le bras et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Chers professeurs, j'aimerais vous présenter Vindictus Viridian, un ancien ami à moi et au précèdent directeur. Lorsque j'ai connu Albert, celui-ci était stagiaire à l'école et commençait à peine à l'écriture d'un livre d'apprentissage : _Sorts et contresorts_ qui est, en passant, composé pour la plupart d'entre eux de sortilèges que Vindictus a lui-même créé lorsqu'il était un simple étudiant et qui est, je vous le rappelle, un des livres de sortilèges les plus vendus à travers le monde. Il sera, pour cette année et bien d'autres par la suite je l'espère, le nouveau professeur de…

-Mais madame la directrice, tous les postes sont déjà attribués! l'interrompu l'un des enseignants présents.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai fait la demande d'ajout d'un nouveau cours au programme pendant les vacances et ma demande a été accepté! Donc, je vous présente le nouveau professeur de _familiarisation au monde magique moderne et aux formules magiques anciennes_. Ce cours, aussi intéressant sera-t-il sera complémentaire et optionnel, cela veut dire que n'importe quel élève aura le choix de choisir ce cours au lieu de: _étude des runes anciennes_ ou encore _la divination_. Maintenant, cela dit, remettons-nous au travail!


	6. Chapitre 6 -Version Modifiée Allongée-

Chapitre #6

15h10-Gare de King's Cross

-Ici 93/4, cria Mrs Baxter qui s'arrêta nette devant un mur de brique.

Et elle fonça dans le mur suivit de son mari et de son fils en passant au travers comme s'il n'y avait strictement rien devant eux. Le jeune Samuel Baxter avançait hâtivement vers l'entrée du train qui l'emmènera à Poudlard.

-Plus que cinq minutes avant le départ, cria le conducteur du train en ouvrant la portière aux premiers passagers qui formaient une file.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne révérait pas ses parents avant les prochaines vacances, Samuel n'était pas réellement triste de les quitter. Cela surement dû à l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de partir étudier à Poudlard, un rêve devenu réalité.

-Bon alors chéri, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu pourras aller demander à la directrice de prendre contact avec nous, elle le fera avec plaisir.

-Ça va aller maman, répondit l'enfant avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Au revoir papa.

Et il le prît dans ses bras à son tour et Samuel alla rejoindre la filée d'élève et monta dans le Poudlard express.

Il marcha dans l'aller à la recherche d'un banc libre. Il n'en trouva qu'un seul qui n'était pas occupé et celui-ci se trouvait tout au fond du wagon, juste à côté des toilettes. Le siège était fait pour un seul passager et il devait avoir été installé là pour permettre aux gens de s'asseoir en attendant que la chambre de bain se libère. Le siège était tellement dans un endroit isolé qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre près de celui-ci, de ce fait, Samuel ne pouvait même pas envoyer un dernier signe de main à ses parents.

Il prît place sur le siège et sortit un livre, _intitulé Histoire de Poudlard_, de sa veste et se mit à lire.

19h42-À bord du Poudlard Express

Le voyage semblait durer une éternité. En plus de l'ennui profond que ressentait l'enfant depuis qu'il venait de finir son livre, il remarqua dans l'air une odeur bizarre, surement causé par l'enfant qui occupait la toilette. Aussi désagréable que cela paraissait, cela était arrivé quelques fois pendant le voyage. Soudain une voix surgît de nulle part.

-Chers passagers, veuillez prendre note que nous arriverons sous peu à la gare de l'école, il serait maintenant temps d'enfilez vos robes de sorcier.

Samuel, tout excité à l'idée de bientôt faire son entrer à l'école, enfila sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait acheté avec sa mère sur le chemin de traverse il y avait de cela, quelques jours et se leva de son siège cherchant une fenêtre dans laquelle regarder au dehors. Quand il en trouva une, il y resta jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il fût étonné de voir l'école dont il voyait presque tous les jours la photo, sur la page couverture de son livre préféré se dresser devant lui, bien réelle. Cependant, bien qu'il puisse la voir, un énorme lac le séparait de celle-ci. Il savait que comme le voulait la tradition, les élèves de première année devait se rendre à l'école en barque pendant que les élèves de la deuxième année jusqu'à la septième devait quant à eux se rendre à l'école dans des genres de calèches tirer par des animaux magiques invisibles. Quand il débarqua du wagon, il resta dans la file que formèrent les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva lac où il embarqua dans une des barques accompagné de quelques autre jeunes. Chacune des barques étaient faites de bois et pouvait contenir jusqu'à quatre élèves. Au-devant de l'embarcation, se trouvait une petite lanterne tenue par une tige de métal, facilitant la vue aux élèves puisque la nuit était déjà tombée. Samuel savait que bien qu'il y avait des courants et qu'il n'y avait personne pour diriger la barque, celle-ci ne risquait pas de se perde ou dévier de sa trajectoire.

Durant le court voyage, même si les trois autres élèves qui l'accompagnaient discutaient joyeusement, Samuel, lui, ne parla à personne et se contenta de regarder devant lui le visage rêveur face à Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le château et débarquèrent des embarcations puis se mirent en route. Ils suivirent un sentier parfaitement tracé dans les herbes fraiches qui recouvrait le sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'escalier qui menait aux énormes et magnifiques portes de l'école, là où un petit homme attenait la masse d'élèves.

-Je me présente, je suis le professeur Flitwick, j'enseigne les sortilèges et enchantements depuis de très longues années ici même. En plus d'être enseignant, je suis également le directeur adjoint de Poudlard. J'ai le devoir de vous expliquer le déroulement de ce qu'on appelle la _Cérémonie de la répartition_. Tout d'abord, restez toujours grouper et former en tout temps une file bien droite. Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Nous attendrons le signale en silence, puis les portes s'ouvriront. Là, nous entrerons et marcherons jusqu'à l'avant de la salle. La grande directrice fera son habituel discours qui vous expliquera la suite des événements. Vous avez bien compris?

Tous les élèves approuvèrent en même temps et le profeseur tourna les talons.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Face aux portes, le professeur Flitwick agita sa baguette magique et celles-ci s'ouvrirent subitement. Il entra et les élèves en firent de même. Samuel venait enfin de faire son premier pas dans l'école, son école.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'école le professeur ne fit que quelques pas avant de tourner à droite et s'arrêtant devant d'immenses portes, légèrement plus petites que celles pour entrer dans le château, mais tout de même très grandes.

De ce des portes, on réussissait à entendre les cris et les rires causés par les festivités qui s'y passaient de l'autre côté. Soudain, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Silence complet jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge, sûrement la directrice.

-Chers élèves, c'est avec plaisir que je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous à Pouldard, commença-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, je vous parlerai des petites nouveautés qu'il y aura cette année, mais avant tout, accueillez chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard… Professeur Flitwick, dit-elle en haussant le ton, voulant être sûre qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendue.

-C'est à nous, dit le professeur en pointant sa baguette vers la porte.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre #7

20h35-Grande Salle

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le petit professeur Flitwick entra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de la totalité des élèves de première année qui se tenaient en rang. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les élèves plus âgés qui étaient déjà installés à des tables les applaudissaient chaleureusement. En même temps de marcher, Samuel leva la tête au plafond et y remarqua près d'une centaine de bougies qui flottaient dans les aires, sans aucun file pour les retenir. La Salle était magnifique, quatre très longues tables étaient installées à la verticale. Chacune d'entre elle était réservée à l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Plus en avant, se trouvait un beau et grand autel fait de bronze, comme les portes, derrière laquelle se tenait une femme assez âgée à l'allure sévère. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcière noire qu'elle avait recouverte d'un pardessus vert-émeraude de la même longueur. Ses cheveux bruns foncés parsemés de cheveux blancs était attachés en toque sur sa tête sur laquelle elle avait déposé un chapeau pointu de même couleur que sa robe. Derrière elle, une longue table. Surement réservée aux professeurs de l'école étant donné l'âge des occupants. Toute les sièges de cette table était occupés, tous sauf un : celui de la directrice. Du moins c'est ce que pensa Samuel car ce siège était plus haut et plus rembourré que les autres.

Quand le professeur Flitwick s'arrêta juste devant l'autel, les élèves en firent de même. La Directrice toussota et prît la parole :

-Chers étudiants et étudiantes, bonsoir. Premièrement, cela est un plaisir pour moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette année, comme pour les sept prochaines, Poudlard sera votre deuxième maison. Je suis convaincue que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir toute l'histoire et toute la magie que cache ce château. Ce soir, une maison vous sera attitrée. Cette maison sera pour vous votre famille pour les sept prochaines années. Le choixpeau magique décidera dans laquelle il vous enverra en se basant sur vos valeurs les plus profondes, il lira en vous et fera son choix. Mais avant de vous attitrer une maison, un peu d'histoire…

Dans la salle, des soupirs se firent entendre, signe que c'était le même «peu d'histoire» à chaque an. Cependant, Samuel était impatient d'entendre l'histoire de Poudlard, bien qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

-Et pour ce faire, je laisse la parole au professeur Binns, votre professeur de l'histoire de la magie préféré.

Encore une fois, des soupirs retentirent de la salle.

-Merci directrice, dit une voix d'homme venant de derrière la directrice, le rassemblement des première année ne pouvaient pas le voir.

Quand le professeur Binns s'avança suffisamment pour être capable de le voir, les élèves entourant Samuel se mit à parler à chuchoter des commentaires sur la personne qu'il venait de voir pour la première fois. En effet, le professeur Binns avait de quoi faire jaser : il était un fantôme. Samuel, aucunement effrayé à l'idée de voir un fantôme pour la première fois de sa vie, bien qu'il ait toujours été sorcier, trouvait très agaçant tous ces bruits autours de lui.

-Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par quatre des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Au temps de l'édification de Poudlard, les Moldus étaient terrifiés par la sorcellerie et tuaient les sorciers et sorcières aux pouvoirs magiques en les envoyant au bûcher. Ainsi, l'école fut construite hors de leur vue. Ensemble, ces quatre grands mages partirent à la recherchent de personnes aux pouvoirs magiques afin les amener à Poudlard et leur enseigner la magie. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords survenus entre les quatre grands sorciers en ce qui concerne le choix des nouveaux venus. En effet, Salaza Serpentard souhaitait que seule la personne de famille de sorciers et sorcière puisse faire leurs études à Poudlard et non des élèves né de parents Moldus. A ce sujet, une grave dispute opposa Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor. Finalement, Serpentard quitta le château. Aujourd'hui, il existe quatre maisons portant les noms des grands mages…

Samuel écoutait avec passion le professeur Binns tandis que les autres élèves du groupe semblaient déjà commencer à somneler.

-Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et finalement Serpentard, conclua le professeur avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Quand il eut finit seulement quelques élèves applaudissaient, dont Samuel Baxter.

-Merci porfesseur Binns, commença la directrice en reprenant place devant l'autel. Maintenant, je vais appeler chacun d'entre vous et vous viendrez vous asseoir ici, sur ce petit tabouret.

En disant le dernier mot, un petit tabouret de bois apparût à côté d'elle.

-Bon débutons, Paolo Cyr…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la directrice nomma à tours de rôle l'intégralité des élèves et lorsque qu'un élève entendit son nom, celui-ci alla sur le tabouret, s'y assoyait et la directrice venait lui déposer sur la tête un grand chapeau de sorcier brun, surnommé le «choixpeau» en raison de sa capacité à désigner à quel maison l'enfant est attitré.

-Cassandra Hobgins…

Il ne restait plus que deux élèves à passer, Samuel et une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds d'une beauté à couper le souffle, enfin celui de Samuel!

-Barthy… débuta-t-elle, puis, la directrice fit une drôle de figure puis s'empressa de donner un coup de baguette sur sa liste. Gênée, elle enchaîna comme si rien n'était. Euh… il sagît d'un élève absent pour le moment j'en ai bien peur… Samuel Baxter!

Le garçon qui juste à présent n'avait ressenti aucun stress remarqua que son pouls s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approcha du petit tabouret sur lequel il devait s'asseoir. Il était maintenant face à des centaines d'élèves et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Assieds-toi, jeune homme, lui dit la directrice en montrant des yeux le tabouret.

Samuel prît place et elle lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci se mit à parler :

-Mais où vais-je donc t'envoyer… Intelligent, ruser, déterminant, studieux et ambitieux, je crois que j'ai fait mon choix… Tu aimes le vert n'est-ce pas jeune homme? Tu iras à…

Le choixpeau était parti sur un élan et arrêta soudainement de parler. Il y eut un bref silence et dit d'un tout autre ton de celui avec lequel il avait commencé de parler : Gryffondor!

Soudain, des hurlements et des applaudissements surgirent de la table des gryffondors.

-Bien, très bien, dit la directrice, comme soulagée, Samuel ne remarqua pas le ton de la directrice. Merci, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres maintenant. Pénéloppe Dujardin.

En marchant, Samuel entendit le choixpeau s'écrié de nouveau : Gryffondor! Il décida alors de s'arrêter, de se retourner. Il attendit que Pénéloppe vienne la rejoindre, puis ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout de la table qui leur étaient désignée. En marchant, celle-ci se présenta à Samuel et celui-ci fit de même. Une fois les fesses posées sur le banc, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se demander comment l'autre allait que la directrice prit de nouveau la parole.

-Avant de commencer le festin, j'aimerais d'abord vous annoncer quelques nouveautés concernant cette nouvelle année. Premièrement, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un nouveau cours s'est ajouté à la planification de cette année : _F__amiliarisation au monde magique moderne et aux formules magiques anciennes_. Le professeur qui l'enseignera n'est nul autre que Vindictus Viridian.

Celui-ci se leva de son siège salua la foulée d'élèves de léger signe de main et reprit place. L'homme tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour voir l'ensemble des élèves quand tout d'un coup, celui arrêta son regard à la table de Samuel. Bien qu'il n'en crut rien, Samuel avait l'impression que le professeur le regardait droit dans les yeux il aurait même parié que le professeur Viridian à dévier son regard lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que Samuel le regardait également. Le comportement de ce professeur se révéla de plus en plus étrange quand il se mit à parler à un petit animal qu'il avait sur le bras. Un lézard bleu. Samuel pensa seulement qu'il était légèrement excentrique et n'en fit aucun cas. Vindictus Viridian, ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose… Mais quoi? Il était incapable de se souvenir.

-Merci professeur, commença la directrice Mcgonnagal. Autre nouveautés cette année est le remplacement du professeur Chourave en botanique, partie pour une fabuleuse retraite l'an passé. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le cours sera pris en charge par un ancien de mes élèves et un homme qui a accompagné le grand Harry Potter lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard…

À la table des gryffondors, des échangent se firent entre les élèves :

-Il paraît que c'était un ancien gryffondor… dit un élève.

-Je sais il y a sa photo sur le tableau d'honneur dans le Hall principal…dit un autre.

-J'ai nommé Neville Londubat!

Le dénommé Neville Londubat se leva et la majorité des élèves se levèrent à leur tour en applaudissant encore et encore. Samuel les imita, bien qu'il ne sache aucunement qui était ce Neville…

-Merci vous pouvez vous rasseoir, dit la directrice en souriant après presqu'une minute.

Le professeur Londubat semblait être le plus jeune de tous les professeurs présents à la table. Celui-ci paraissait très embarrassé en raison des applaudissements, mais très content à la fois.

-C'est tout qu'un accueil ça! Bon je vous invite maintenant à vous régaler en mangeant le buffet de début d'année, conclu-t-elle avant d'agiter sa baguette de gauche à droite fessant apparaitre des centaines de couverts, des dindes rôties, des chaudrons pleins de soupes, des verres de jus de citrouille, des plateaux et des plateaux de repas diversifiés…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre #8

Lundi-6h12-Dortoir masculin de Gryffondor

Samuel ouvrît les yeux bien tôt ce matin-là, même si la veille avait été longue et qu'il s'était mis au lit très tard, il devait se présenter dans moins de deux heures à son premier cours, qui était d'après son horaire reçu la veille, un cours de sortilèges. Il était le premier réveillé dans le dortoir et décida de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle commune. Il sortit de son lit, marcha vers une petite porte, l'ouvrit et descendit l'escalier qui se montrait devant lui. Il arriva dans une petite pièce circulaire. Dans cette pièce, se trouvait une énorme cheminée dans laquelle fumaient encore quelques buches sur lesquelles on avait dut jeter un sceau d'eau il y a quelques heures afin d'éteindre les flammes qui y dansaient. Devant cette cheminée, se trouvait un long canapé de cuir noir entouré de deux petits fauteuils de même couleur. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie brodée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le rouge et l'or, et on y avait accroché plusieurs cadres dorés montrant divers personnages qui selon Samuel, devaient être d'ancien élèves de Gryffondor ayant su se démarquer dans la vie. Derrière le canapé et les fauteuils, se trouvait trois petites tables de bois sur lesquelles il y avait divers jeux. Échec, dame, carte. À l'extrémité de la salle, un long couloir, menant à l'entrer et à la sortie de la salle commune.

Samuel voulant passer le temps, s'assit sur le divan et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il l'agita vers le haut de la cheminée, là où se trouvaient trois petits chandeliers identiques. Quand il eut fini de faire valser sa baguette, un des chandeliers s'éleva dans les aires et répéta les mouvements que Samuel fit.

-Comment arrives-tu à faire cela? demanda une petite voix féminine dos à Samuel.

Surprit, il baissa sa baguette et le chandelier tomba sur le plancher et se brisa. Quand Samuel, se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Pénéloppe, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait rencontrés la veille. Elle s'assit à côté de Samuel et le regarda longuement.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle attendait de lui quand soudain il se rappela la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

-Euh… Et bien j'agite ma baguette… quelques mouvements et… pouff! répondit-il gêné de se retrouver seul face à elle.

-Pouff? répéta-t-elle en riant.

-Oui et bien… tu sais, l'objet vole…

-Oui je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis pour que cela fonctionne?

-Euh… rien! Je ne dis rien. Je pense à ce que je veux et cela fonctionne.

-Vraiment? Tu ne dis rien du tout?

-Ouais… répondit-il simplement.

Il pointa sa baguette vers les morceaux du chandelier et ceux-ci d'élevèrent en l'air et se recollèrent ensemble pour reformer le chandelier d'origine, sous le regard admiratif de Péneloppe.

-Attends, je vais essayer, dit la jeune fille en sortant sa propre baguette de sa robe de sorcière.

Elle agita sa baguette sans dire un mot vers l'ensemble de chandeliers, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Tu es… Fantastique! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Samuel rougit immédiatement et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. C'était un groupe de jeunes étudiants filles et garçons, de diverses tranches d'âge qui descendait les escaliers des dortoirs. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en criant à l'intention de Samuel et de Péneloppe : Vous vennez, on va déjeuner?

Puis, les deux jeunes se levèrent et suivit le groupe en direction de la sortie.

Lundi-7h40-Grande Salle de Poudlard

Tranquillement, les plats disparaissaient des tables de la Grande Salle, signe que le déjeuner venait de se terminer. Les élèves continuèrent de parler entre eux quand soudain un bruit de cloche retentit.

-Le premier cours commence dans vingt minutes, dit un des élèves assit à la table d'à côté.

Tous les élèves de la salle se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent tous en même temps vers la sortie. Samuel suivait le groupe de Gryffondor jusqu'à l'arriver à leur salle commune qui se trouvait dans l'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard. Pour y accéder, il fallait se rendre au septième étage du château pour y faire son entrer, il faillait prononcer le mot de passe à une grosse dame vêtue d'une large robe de soie rose, quand le mot prononcé était le bon, celle-ci fessait pivoter son portait et l'élève pouvait y pénétrer.

-Bleu Bleuet, prononça la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor.

La grosse dame dit alors, avant de faire pivoter son portrait : Allez donc! Entrez…

Lundi-7h48

Samuel à présent de retour dans la salle commune accourut dans le dortoir afin d'aller y chercher son manuel des sorts et enchantement, puis retourna à l'extérieur de la salle commune et marcha longuement, descendant diverses escaliers, certaines bougeaient toute-seule, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, accompagné de plusieurs autres élèves de Gryffondor au troisième étage, là où se donnait le cours de sortilèges.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre #9

Classe de sortilèges-8h00

Une toute dernière cloche sonna annonça le début du cours. Samuel, qui venait de s'asseoir devant l'un des bureaux les plus à l'avant de la classe au côté de sa nouvelle amie Pénéloppe, attendait avec impatience la théorie qui lui serait donné un peu plus tard.

-Très bien, commença le professeur Flitwick en balayant la classe d'un long regard. Vous êtes tous à l'heure, nous pouvons débuter. Nous pouvons sauter l'étape des présentations puisque tout cela a été fait le jour de la rentré. Ne perdons pas de temps et commencez par ouvrir votre manuel de sorts et enchantements à la page numéro treize, s'il-vous-plait.

Samuel, ainsi que tous les autres élèves présents dans la classe obéirent. Quand il arriva à la bonne page, il pouvait lire dans le haut de celle-ci : _Lumos._

-Bon tout le monde, à partir d'aujourd'hui, quand je dirai _Baguette Parée_, vous élèverez votre baguette magique dans les aires. Cela signifiera que vous être prêt à jeter le sortilège. On essaye : Baguette Parée?

Aussitôt, tout le monde levèrent leur baguettes en l'air.

-Bien. Maintenant, maniez-la en faisant de tous petits cercles de manière continue en disant haut et fort l'incantation _lumos_. Commencez par faire les mouvements de baguette sans vous arrêtez. Allez-y, allez-y, fit le professeur Flitwick en voyant qu'il n'y avait seulement que quelques élèves qui participaient. Cela ne créera qu'une petite lueur au bout de votre baguette, rien de dangereux!

Samuel suivait les indications de son enseignant et s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette en direction du ciel.

-Il est maintenant temps de réciter l'incantation. Allez, tous ensemble : _Lumos_!

Tous en chœur, les élèves s'écrièrent et de petite lueur commencèrent à apparaître à l'extrémité de leurs baguettes magiques.

La première qui s'alluma était celle de Samuel, et la lumière que projetait sa baguette s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que l'élève se concentrait. Bientôt, ce n'était plus une simple lueur que l'on pouvait voir au bout de sa baguette, mais bien une énorme sphère de lumière qui ne cessait de grossir.

-Euh… Monsieur? dit Samuel inquiet de la situation.

Soudain, tous les élèves de la classe baissèrent leurs baguettes et le professeur Flitwick se tourna vers l'élève qui réclama son attention.

-Reste calme, c'est des choses qui arrivent parfois, mentit maladroitement le professeur. Concentre-toi, essaye de voir une lumière qui s'éteint et elle en fera de même.

Samuel eu beau essayer de se concentrer sur une lumière mourante, mais le fait de se concentrer davantage sur le sort qu'il venait de jeter amplifia de plus bel la sphère lumineuse. Tranquillement, les élèves entourant Samuel s'éloigna peu à peu et la sphère, ayant maintenant la grosseur d'un énorme ballon de plage, se détacha de la baguette magique et s'éloigna en direction du plafond de la salle de classe. Samuel commença à paniquer et le professeur Flitwick prit la parole :

-Calme-toi jeune homme, respire et répète après moi, _Finite Incantatem_.

Cependant, faute de mal prononciation, l'incantation s'avérait inutile. Samuel tremblait et remarqua que la sphère lumineuse bougea au rythme des mouvements de sa baguette. Il inclina son poignet à droite et la sphère en fit de-même.

-Tu arrives à la contrôler? demanda le professeur Flitwick bouche-bée.

-Ça en a bien l'air, répondit le jeune homme de moins en moins stressé.

Maintenant capable de la contrôler, Samuel s'amusa un peu en la faisant traverser la pièce de haut en bas et de gauche à droite, toujours sous le regard apeuré des autres élèves. Comme si c'était une gigantesque boule de feu qui pourrait les tuer en un instant.

-Bon maintenant, annule ton sortilège, dit Flitwick en direction de Samuel.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Si, tu le peux! Crois-moi, si tu arrives à la diriger, tu arriveras très facilement à l'annuler.

Comme de fait, Samuel ne fit que penser à une sphère identique à la sienne qui s'éteignait et d'un léger coup de baguette, la véritable sphère se dissipa tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

Quand tout cela fut terminer, il y eut un long silence et tous les regards futs tournés vers Samuel qui semblait ne pas comprendre tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Bon, veuillez reprendre vos places je vous prie!

-Professeur, commença Samuel. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Je ne contrôlais absolument pas ce que je faisais. C'était comme si le sort que je venais de jeté n'était pas le mien, mais celui d'un autre. Une chance que ce n'était pas un élément dangereux que l'on invoquait.

-Non, cela était tout à fait normale. À votre âge, vos capacités magiques sont en train de se développés, voyez-vous. Alors vous n'avez pas toujours le contrôle sur vos incantations, dit le professeur Flitwick qui disait cela comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

-Tout de même, à ce point…

-C'est des choses qui arrive, bon! Je crois que nous allons nous contenter d'un peu de théorie pour le reste du cours. Prenez la page 52 je vous prie.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre #10

Pendant la pause qui séparait le cours de sortilège qui venait de se terminer et le cours de potions qui n'était pas encore commencer, Samuel marchait à grande vitesse dans le château voulant à tout prix ne pas rester trop longtemps en compagnie de quelques un des élèves avec qui il avait assisté au cours de sortilèges quelques minutes plus tôt. Ceux-ci le regardaient constamment comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre, évidemment en raison de l'étrange résultat de son lumos et de la peur que cela leur avait procuré. Samuel ne pouvait pas rester dans la salle commune de Gryffondor car c'était là qu'il était le plus mal à l'aise. Il décida donc de descendre directement aux cachots, situés au sous-sol de l'école, là où se tenait son cours de potions. Une fois rendu au rez-de-chaussée, s'apprêtant à prendre l'escalier menant aux cachots, une voix familière retentit derrière lui.

-Samuel, attends!

Il s'aperçu rapidement que c'était en fait Péneloppe qui était en train de le rattrapé. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier.

-Pourquoi te dépêches-tu autant? demanda-t-elle.

-Tout le monde me dévisage et se moque de moi!

-Non, pas moi. Je le sais que tu es spéciale et je l'accepte, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il semblait offusqué.

-Je ne suis pas «spéciale».

-Ce n'est pas un défaut! Seulement, le tour de magie que tu as fait tout à l'heure…

-Ça peut arriver à n'importe quel sorcier débutant… commença-t-il.

-Et les sortilèges que tu jettes sans dire un mot?

Samuel ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-C'est un don, tu es un sorcier spéciale!

-Ça suffit, dit-il avant de continuer sa route sans plus dire un mot.

-Mais c'est un compliment, lança-t-elle, sachant bien qu'elle venait de l'offense

**Quelques minutes plus tard… **

Une deuxième cloche sonna et le cours débuta. Un homme au crâne dégarni et volumineux du ventre entra dans la salle de cours. Il alla à son bureau feuilleta quelques documents puis avança devant les bureaux d'élèves.

-Bonjour chers élèves et bienvenue à votre tout premier cours de potions. Je me nomme Horace Slughorn.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se présenter lui et son cours.

-...comme j'en ai l'habitude, je commencerai l'année par un petit défi accompagné d'une récompense. Question d'évaluer vos connaissances de bases en matière de potion. Le défi est celui-ci : fabriquer une potion d'enflure. Je classifie ceci de défi car c'est normalement une recette que l'on apprend en deuxième année. Le premier ou la première qui réussira se verra offrir un magnifique chèque-cadeau de 5 gallions chez Zonko. Prenez chacun un poste je vous prie.

Les élèves qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant assis, se leva et marcha en direction des postes de laboratoires situés au fond de la classe.

-Bon il y a un livre devant vous, prenez-le et dirigez-vous à la page 317.

Samuel prît l'énorme manuel qui se trouvait devant lui et alla à la page indiquée.

-Vous y trouverez la recette. Suivez les étapes convenablement et tout devrait aller. Il s'agit d'une recette relativement simple qui nécessite très peu d'ingrédients et d'instruments. Vous êtes prêt? Vous pouvez y aller, vous avez le reste du cours, soit soixante-quinze minutes!

Bien que Samuel n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être _Zonko_, il voulait absolument gagner. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Péneloppe se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée le jour de la rentrée, Samuel ressentait quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Un sentiment qui, jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressenti. Il consulta sa recette et commença la préparation. _Ajouter deux mesures d'orties séchées dans le mortier _: ce qu'il réussit sans grande difficulté. _Ajouter trois yeux de poissons dans le même mortier _: pour ce faire, il utilisa des pinces! _Écraser avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre moyenne à fine _: Il arrêta, selon lui, au bon moment. _Ajouter deux mesures du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron _: il l'ajouta au liquide qui se trouvait déjà dans le chaudron et que le professeur appelait «la base». _Faire chauffer le chaudron à température moyenne pendant 20 secondes, laissé chauffer entre 45 à 60 minutes _: Pendant que cela chauffait, il décida d'entreprendre la prochaine étape qui était de _couper en deux un foie de chauve-souris et de l'ajouter à la solution contenu dans le chaudron _: il le découpa lentement en suivant bien les indications dans le livre tout en trouvant stupides le reste de la classe qui n'avait pas penser à préparer la prochaine étape pendant le quarante-cinq à soixante minutes qu'il fallait attendre.

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Quand le temps était venu, Samuel prit les deux moitiés du foie et alla les laissés tombés dans le mélange quand tout à coup, il s'aperçu que l'intérieur des deux parties du foie étaient devenu pourries. Quand il regarda dans le manuel il comprît et s'en voulut : _Attendez au dernier moment avant de découper le foie car une préparation prématurée le rendra impraticable._ Trop gêné pour lever la main et demander au professeur s'il pouvait toujours faire sa recette avec un foie dans cet état, il décida d'user d'un peu de magie pour régler ce problème. Il attendit que le professeur passe devant son bureau, lui qui fessait sans cesse, le tour de la classe et s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche droite. Il la pointa vers le foie et sans prononcer un mot, il pensa à ce qu'il désirait et tranquillement, les deux parties du foie semblaient changer doucement de couleur. Bientôt, elles étaient redevenues comme au début du cours, même un peu plus colorées. Ce qu'il croyait bon signe. Alors, il jeta les deux parties dans le chaudron et regarda la suite des indications : _Mélanger 4 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre _: facile! La potion qui était au fond du chaudron ne cessait de bouillir et en brassant, Samuel put constater que le foie de chauve-souris s'était entièrement dissous. Plus qu'une dernière étape : _Faire chauffer à température basse pendant 30 secondes _: il calcula bien les secondes pour être sûr d'obtenir un résultat parfait.

Samuel était l'un des premiers élèves qui termina sa préparation. Il leva la main et le professeur le regarda.

-Oui, jeune homme?

-J'ai terminé monsieur, dit Samuel presque fier.

-Oui c'est dans les temps, je viens.

Le professeur Sloghurn s'approcha et fonça vers le chaudron. Il brassa deux trois fois la potion aléatoirement et approcha son nez de celle-ci afin de la sentir. Aussitôt, son nez commença à gonfler comme un ballon! Il recula et sortit un petit flacon de sa poche. Il plongea son doigt à l'intérieur et trempé d'une substance verte, il frotta son nez qui ne cessait de grossir. Sous l'apaise couche verdâtre, les élèves purent facilement constater que le nez du professeur Slughorn commençait à dégonfler assez rapidement. Le professeur paraissait fasciné.

-Félicitation, mon garçon. Tu as réussi l'épreuve. Je ne sais pas si c'est ta technique de préparation, mais je pourrai facilement tripler de grosseur si je prenais un bain dans ton mélange. Tu as du talent jeune homme.

Quand Samuel se retourna vers Péneloppe il remarqua que celle-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants tout en affichant un magnifique et grand sourire. À son avis, c'était cela sa réelle récompense et non le chèque-cadeau que lui donna le professeur en lui serrant la main.

-Bon prenez tous une petite fiole, qui normalement devrait se trouver, sur votre table, et remplissez la de la solution que vous avez obtenu et je noterai cet échantillon. En tenant compte du fait que c'est probablement votre première vraie potion à vie.

Tandis que les élèves finissaient de remplir diverses fioles vides, la cloche. Dès lors, toute la classe se rua vers la sortie, y compris Samuel, quand le professeur Sloghurn apparut devant lui, lui bloquant alors le passage avec son énorme ventre.

-Pourrais-tu rester quelques minutes avec moi s'il-te-plaît Samuel? demanda-t-il.

Samuel commençait tranquillement à paniquer, mais qu'avait-il fait? Étais-ce à cause du sort jeté sur le foie, de l'impact qu'a eu la potion sur son nez?

Quand tout le reste du groupe fut sorti, Samuel resta silencieux attendant que le professeur se mette à lui crier dessus sans même qu'il en connaisse réellement la cause.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler du Club de Slug, mon enfant?

Samuel était étonné de voir avec quelle gentillesse il avait prononcé sa phrase.

-N…non, monsieur.

-Eh bien vois-tu, _le club de Slug_ est un comité uniquement composé d'élèves de cette école de tous les niveaux, tous de futurs grands sorciers. Du moins, selon ce que j'en juge. On se réunit entre nous au minimum une fois par deux semaines pour discuter au tour d'un délicieux repas.

Samuel ne voyait pas vraiment où le professeur voulait en venir.

-Samuel, j'aimerais te poser une question. La potion d'enflure n'était pas ta toute première potion à vie n'est-ce pas?

Bien que la question voulait clairement dire : Ce n'était pas la première, le professeur sembla espérer que c'était sa toute première expérience.

-La première, monsieur.

Slughurn sembla ravi.

-Bien alors voudrais-tu faire partit de mon club Samuel Baxter?

L'élève ne sut quoi répondre. Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas, le professeur rajouta :

-Je pense que tu y aurais ta place.

-Mais monsieur…Cela fait à peine une journée que je suis arrivé, et vous pensez déjà que j'ai les compétences pour…

-J'en suis convaincu, et pas simplement à cause de ta potion d'aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Samuel ne comprenait pas comment on aurait pu lui parler de lui. Cependant, avant que celui-ci puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire en disant : _j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi_, il en rajouta.

-Allez Samuel, nous allons rire! Nous sommes une belle équipe, je te le promets.

-Pourquoi pas!

-Tu ne le regratteras pas! Bon allez va, j'ai un cours à préparer, dit le professeur avant de retourner derrière son bureau.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre #11

Tous les élèves de l'école étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle où l'on servait à l'instant-même le dîner. Rapidement, de longs plateaux remplis de nourriture et de grande cruche remplie de jus de citrouille apparurent sur les longues tables des quatre maisons. À la table des gryffondors, les élèves parlèrent et crièrent tout en affichant un sourire radieux, c'était leur première journée de cours et personne s'en plaignaient. Un seul ne se joignait pas aux conversations qu'engageaient les autre, Samuel. Il ne savait pas si c'était entièrement à cause de l'incident au cours de sortilèges, mais personne ne lui adressa la parole de tout le dîner, même pas Péneloppe, qui, en moins d'une demi-journée était devenue la seule _amie_ de Samuel et, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il avait le cœur qui accéléra quand il était en sa compagnie. Samuel ne croyait pas qu'elle ne lui parlait pas pour la même raison que tous les autres, elle devait simplement avoir envie de se créer de nouveaux amis, tout comme il aurait bien aimé le faire. C'est ainsi, dans un silence complet de sa part et mangeant de délicieuses choses, que se déroula le tout premier dîner de cette année.

Dès qu'il eut finit son morceau de gâteau, son dessert, il fila vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'au septième étage. Bien qu'il ne fût pas surpris de voir des escaliers mouvants, autre chose qu'il y avait d'inscrits dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il trouva quand même amusant le fait de devoir attendre que les escaliers décident d'elles-mêmes quel chemin il devra emprunter. Quand le dernier escalier arriva face au septième étage, Samuel avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La grosse Dame n'était plus dans son tableau. Il regarda autour de lui, les autres tableaux jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve assise à une table dans un tableau qui n'était pas le sien. Elle était en compagnie d'un homme.

-Euh… Madame? dit timidement Samuel.

-Je ne peux pas dîner en paix? répondit-elle embêté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voudrais simplement entrer s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je vois, pardonnez-moi Charles. Je reviens, dit-elle en direction de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle.

Elle alla de tableaux en tableaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva au sien.

-Mot de passe? dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-Bleu Bleuet!

-Bravo, dit-elle sans émotion avant de faire pivoter son portrait de façon à laisser passer le jeune homme.

Samuel monta l'escalier qui mena au dortoir masculin. Il ouvrit sa grande valise qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et y prit son horaire de cours. Prochain cours : Botannique, 13h15.

Il regarda rapidement l'horloge à aiguille qui se trouvait sur l'un des murs de la pièce, celle-ci affichait 12h48. Il décida donc de prendre ses manuels et descendre directement aux serres, là où l'on donnait le cours de botanique. Il redescendit toutes les marches avant d'arriver devant la grande Porte de Poudlard qu'il poussa pour enfin se ramasser devant un large terrain vert. D'ici, on pouvait voir au loin une vaste forêt sombre, surement la forêt interdite. On pouvait également apercevoir une petite partie d'un lac, le lac noir, l'autre partie étant caché par le derrière du château. Il se mit en route. En marchant en direction de la serre, Samuel croisa un homme gigantesque qu'il n'osa même pas salué tellement qu'il était intimidé, bien que l'homme le salua courtoisement. Longs cheveux et grosse barbe, mains gigantesques comme des couvercles de poubelle et la corpulence d'un ogre, celui-ci n'inspira pas confiance au jeune homme. Malgré tout, il avait l'air «gentil» car il afficha un grand sourire radieux. Il avait accroché à son épaule deux ou trois cadavres de poulets déplumés et Samuel pensa qu'il s'agissait surement de son repas. Quand il arriva aux serres, il se retourna et aperçut au loin, un grand regroupement d'élèves, les autres arrivaient.

**Un instant plus tard… **

Samuel, en suivant les indications de son professeur, un certain Neville Londubat, se plaça devant une longue table métallique sur laquelle se trouvait divers petites boîtes de métal fermées.

-Bon, ne touchez à rien, entreprit le professeur Londubat.

Celui-ci était grand, mince et était coiffé d'un petit chapeau noir de sorcier. Il ne paraissait guère autoritaire, mais semblait complètement alaise face à la matière enseigné.

-Chacune des petites boîtes que vous avez devant vous contient une plante aux propriétés fascinantes! Certains la reconnaitront s'ils ont déjà lu le livre _Le tournois des trois sorciers : Comment survivre aux épreuves_, qui, en passant, a été très vendus à cause de la participation d'Harry Potter pour son écriture. Quelqu'un a deviné de quelle plante il s'agit?

Les élèves paraissaient en pleine réflexion, s'il se fiait aux chuchotements qui l'entourait, Samuel devina rapidement que beaucoup avaient lu le livre dont le professeur vanna de parler…

-Et si je vous dis que d'après le livre, c'est grâce à elle qu'Harry Potter a survécu à la deuxième épreuve du tournoi…

De plus en plus d'élèves paraissaient sur le point de dire la réponse que cherchait Mr. Londubat.

-Elle lui a permis de respirer sous l'eau du lac noir pendant près…

-C'est une Branchiflore! cria une élève au fond de la classe surexcitée d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

-Félicitation miss Sullivan, maintenant regardons-la de plus près

Le professeur sortit de sa poche une longue baguette magique et donnante un simple petit coup en direction des boîtiers face aux élèves. D'un seul coup, toutes les boites s'ouvrirent doucement.

-Plongez votre main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir notre sujet d'étude.

Samuel obéit et en voulant prendre la plante au fond de la boîte, elle lui glissa des mains à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de quelques secondes, Samuel parvint à sortir le végétal visqueux et le déposa sur le comptoir métallique. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un roulé à la cannelle, mais d'une couleur verte plante et qui n'avait aucune odeur.

-La Branchiflore permet à tous…

Tout le reste du cours, le professeur Londubat donnait la théorie se rapportant à la Branchiflore et en citant, par ci et par là, quelques anecdotes relatant bien les propriétés de cette plante magique. Une fois, même, Mr. Londubat dit aux élèves que c'était lui-même, quatorze ans plus tôt, qui avait recommandé au grand Harry Potter d'utiliser la Branchiflore afin de réussir l'une des épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers. Cependant, Samuel eut du mal à croire cela, et prétendit qu'il disait cela pour se rendre intéressant. Au moins cette fois, Samuel n'avait provoqué aucun incident ou n'avait recouru à la magie pour faciliter les tâches que son cours lui impliquait. Ce fut une fin de première journée de cours tout à fait normal et Samuel s'en réjouit.


End file.
